


The Nomad's Game

by ShinjiShazaki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Jade Harley: Polyamorous Nomad, Spaceship Grimsnark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiShazaki/pseuds/ShinjiShazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Rose Lalonde hadn’t known a great many things about Jade, she might have taken everything at face value.  After all, it could only be expected that a child raised mostly by a dog would show some sort of affection through particular physical actions.  She was aware of Jade’s upbringing, and it would have been remiss of her to ignore all that she knew.</p><p>Therefore, when Jade arrived late one night under the pretense of a surprise sleepover, Rose gave only the most polite and gentlest of surprised shrieks when Jade’s tongue first descended upon her throat.</p><p>Kanaya Maryam was a bit sharper about it all.  Though Rose had fully expected a chainsaw-totting fury to fly through the house chasing after the owner of the tongue on her neck, Kanaya had simply smiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nomad's Game

**Author's Note:**

> Taz, this is for you.

Jade Harley had a terrible habit of latching herself onto a person and licking all up and down their neck. Granted, it wasn’t a practice done to perfect strangers, but it remained notorious within their inner circle of humans and trolls.

If Rose Lalonde hadn’t known a great many things about Jade, she might have taken everything at face value. After all, it could only be expected that a child raised mostly by a dog would show some sort of affection through particular physical actions. She was aware of Jade’s upbringing, and it would have been remiss of her to ignore all that she knew.

Therefore, when Jade arrived late one night under the pretense of a surprise sleepover, Rose gave only the most polite and gentlest of surprised shrieks when Jade’s tongue first descended upon her throat.

Kanaya Maryam was a bit sharper about it all. Though Rose had fully expected a chainsaw-totting fury to fly through the house chasing after the owner of the tongue on her neck, Kanaya had simply smiled.

“Are you trying to inform Rose that you’re interested in her?” she’d asked.

“Yeah!” Jade replied. “And you, too!” Giggling, she hurried to Kanaya. A massive grin was visible on her face before she threw her arms around Kanaya and began to lap avidly at her throat.

Rose wondered, very vaguely, if she was supposed to feel some form of anger. However, there was a peculiar cloud hanging over her thoughts. A portion of the cloud was comprised of confusion. Most of the haze was due entirely to the way every muscle in her body tightened at the sight of Jade Harley licking Kanaya Maryam’s throat and the sound of Kanaya laughing.

Rose understood nothing. She decided to address the lack of knowledge head on and strode over with the wild and sudden intent to instruct Jade on how to keep Kanaya from laughing in such a situation.

But that seemed to be Jade’s entire point. Just as Rose arrived, she flashed her grin and began to push Kanaya back against the wall. She skittered her fingers up and down Kanaya’s sides until she was giggling, hands batting weakly at Jade’s forearms. Something about the vast jade flush growing in Kanaya’s cheeks made Rose’s chest seize with the need to pull Jade away, to stop her from making Kanaya pitch fully into uncontrollable laughter. She caught Jade by the elbows and pulled her back.

With a quick laugh, Jade turned right around and stood up on her toes to kiss Rose thoroughly. Rose’s hands jumped out of her control, fingers twitching at the end of suddenly trembling arms. Her eyes snapped up to Kanaya when she took hold of her wrists. There was a deep smile on her face, and she held Rose steady when Jade broke the kiss and dropped down to suckle at her neck.

“Jade—wait—wait, _wait_ —no, what in the hell— _Jade_!” Jade’s hands had hurried up under her shirt, but there was no jumping back with how Kanaya held tight to her wrists. With the suddenness that had defined the last few minutes, Jade and Kanaya spun her about and pressed her against the wall. As Jade moved in to nip at her shoulder, Kanaya leaned in to lay kisses on the back of Jade’s neck. While Jade drummed her fingers on her stomach, Kanaya reached past her to stroke at the sides of her breasts. Rose twitched madly; one foot pushed at the floor in an attempt to abscond.

“What the—what— _wait_ , what are you both—”

Jade brought her mouth away to grin up at her. “Don’t worry!”

“I beg your pardon, I’m not _worried_ —you’ve suddenly decided you need to start—start _fucking_ me and Kanaya is perfectly all right with it—”

“Darling,” Kanaya murmured, “I doubt this counts as ‘fucking.’”

“Yeah!” Jade said. She giggled. “Come on, this is all so fun!”

“ _Fun_?”

“You’re both so pretty! And you taste really good in your own ways!” She wrapped her arms around Rose even before a look of pure bewilderment swept over her face, nuzzling against her chest. “You guy are so awesome and I just love you!” She lifted her head and kissed Rose’s chin. “I promise it’s all totally okay and I will make you both feel _so_ good!”

“Jade, Jesus Christ, are you saying you’ve _wanted_ to do this?”

“Well yeah! Why wouldn’t I? It feels _right_!”

Rose stared until she felt a hand at her cheek. She turned her gaze and watched as Kanaya stepped around Jade, brushing her free hand against the top of Jade’s head and moving in. She cupped Rose’s face in her hands. She whispered, “Darling, it’s all right. You’re not being threatened.” She chuckled. “You’re first in my heart; you always will be. And I know I’m first in yours, though I know you do care for her. This is simply our way of adoring you completely. Won’t you let us?” She slipped her fingers beneath Rose’s chin and tilted her face up. “I promise this will be wonderful.”

There had been little time between their relationship forming properly and Kanaya perfecting a kiss that made Rose melt. Whether it had been a matter of studying her favored fiction very closely or picking up on every tiny reaction from Rose, it was the kiss she used then. She drew in a deep breath as she pressed her mouth hard to Rose’s, and she tapped her tongue against the corners of her lips one after the other. Inevitably, Rose would let out a weak gasp that parted her lips, and Kanaya always slipped her tongue past them. It almost burned, that press of Kanaya’s tongue to her own and the burst of a taste hearkening to cinnamon, and Rose had no recourse but to hold tight to her shoulders and sigh.

A set of buckteeth closed on her ear; Rose broke from the kiss with a curse of surprise. Her attempt to look at Jade was ruined as Jade hurried to lick at the flesh beneath her ear. Kanaya’s hand came to her stomach then, sliding up beneath her shirt and finding the edge of her bra to stroke at the line between skin and cloth. Rose set her head against the wall, teeth grit. With a head below her chin, she could not look to see either of them. She only knew by touch and sound. There were callused hands everywhere: on her chest, on her side, at her throat. As Kanaya hummed quietly, Jade’s breath swept over her outstretched tongue.

Rose had no idea what to do, and so her hands moved for her. One shot up to grasp Kanaya’s hooked horn; the other reached down and around to clutch at Jade’s back. Jade giggled, all brightness and glee, and wrapped her hand around Rose’s wrist. She pulled her hand lower until her fingers were firmly around the curve of her rear. A small turn of her body made Rose’s hand follow until her knuckles bumped against Kanaya’s. Jade’s mouth left her throat and Kanaya’s hand left her chest. She turned in time to see Kanaya offer up her hand and Jade kiss her palm with a long sigh. Kanaya’s eyes closed slowly when the kiss moved to her wrist, fingers curling to slide beneath the arm of her glasses and touch the curve of her ear.

Jade’s glasses were terribly fogged. Without thinking, Rose brought her hands in to catch their arms and take them from Jade’s face. Jade looked up at her with the faintest shade of surprise in her eyes, but let out a sound that spoke of claiming victory when Rose dropped the glasses and took her in a kiss. She reached blindly, groping at air for a moment before twining her fingers around Kanaya’s shirt and pulling hard. With a chuckle of her own, Kanaya stepped in and wrapped her arms around the both of them. A few seconds passed where the embrace could have passed for a hug. Then her hands slid down their backs and came to rub and squeeze their rears in a broken rhythm.

It was Rose who made to slip halfway out. She shook her head at the looks and touches of protest she received, catching their hands in hers. For a moment, she looked at the floor. Slowly, she looked up with a tiny smile and pulled them gently along. Kanaya looked up first and knew where the hallway Rose guided them toward led. Smiling, she picked Rose up entirely off her feet and arranged her legs around her waist. Bracing her with one arm beneath her rear, she enfolded Jade’s hand in her free one and began to lead her along. When understanding came to her, Jade laughed aloud and hurried ahead.

Grinning, almost dancing where she stood, she held the door to Rose and Kanaya’s bedroom open. Once they had crossed the threshold, she skipped after them. Holding her hands behind her back, she rocked back and forth on her feet and watched Rose set her hands on Kanaya’s cheeks and kiss her deeply. It made her grin to see the flushes, jade and crimson, spread down their necks and up to their ears as the kisses grew more numerous, even deeper. When she saw them break apart to draw breath, though, she darted forward and all but pounced.

Kanaya was the one who took the brunt of her charge, but all three of them stumbled and collapsed on their sides onto the bed. Jade giggled and peppered the back of Kanaya’s neck with kisses. She squirmed closer, scratching gently at the back of Kanaya’s ankle. Abruptly, she reached over Kanaya to grab Rose’s hand. She brought it up to Kanaya’s breast, kneading until Rose took up the rhythm on her own. The sound of Kanaya letting out a moan made her push herself up on one elbow to look over her properly, and her grin grew broader when she saw that Rose had brought her other hand up to join its twin in fondling Kanaya’s breasts.

Again, Jade squirmed about. She shifted lower, bringing herself down until she could curl around Kanaya properly. She pressed her head up between her shoulder blades and brought her hands around her belly. With renewed laughter, she pulled Kanaya back against her and rocked her hips against her rear. It built on the ache already in her groin, and the quivering moan Kanaya let out when her hands dropped down between her legs made it redouble.

“Oh,” Jade groaned. “God, I love you two so much.” She giggled and nuzzled against Kanaya’s back. “You’re so, _so_ great.” She paused and bolted upright. She tugged hard at Kanaya’s shirt, pulling up until she was stymied by Rose’s hands. One hand snapped out to pull at Rose’s shirt. “Come on, let’s get you guys out of your clothes. You’re gonna be so _pretty_ naked.”

They stared up at her a moment. Rose broke first; she started to laugh. Jade took it as her cue to bounce over the both of them and catch Rose in her arms. She rolled them over and pulled them upright in one smooth motion. In her haste to pull off her shirt, she caught Rose’s headband in the cloth and mussed her hair terribly. Rose continued to laugh; Kanaya joined in. As Jade undid the clasps of Rose’s bra, Kanaya scooted closer and caught the top of Rose’s loose pants. She pulled them down and set kisses on her legs as they were exposed.

Jade took it upon herself to toss all of Rose’s clothes off the bed as they were removed, and she dropped her chin on Rose’s shoulder when her bra had gone the way of everything else. She cupped her breasts, rolling her hard nipples between her fingers. Rose’s head fell back with a sharp inhale, and Jade’s hands were filled even more with soft flesh when she arched her back at the touch of Kanaya’s fingers to her groin. For a brief moment, she made to spread her legs. Kanaya shushed her and kept her thighs close together. She pulled Rose’s panties off and tossed them to join their brethren on the floor. Only when she was unimpeded did she allow Rose to spread her legs, and she slipped her fingers inside with a whisper of, “Oh, Rose _darling_.”

Everything grew slower then. Rose’s hands found places to rest on Kanaya’s shoulders, fingers curling with each press of her touch deeper. Jade felt her hips rock into the slow thrusts, felt the swell of her breasts with each heave of breath. She turned her head and lapped at her neck, pinching her nipples to make her whimper. When she heard Rose’s soft call of her name, she grinned.

Kanaya took her fingers from Rose’s body, ignoring the sharp curse Rose hissed. She pulled her hips forward until she was almost draped across Jade’s lap, pushed her legs open further. She settled on her stomach and pressed her fingers into Rose once more. A gentle kiss she gifted to Rose’s belly before bringing her mouth down, down, down and making Rose cry out with the lap of her tongue to her wetness and heat.

Writhing was all Rose could do then, legs shaking and lips trembling. Her stomach shuddered with her breathing, rising high and falling deep. She swallowed hard when Jade reached one hand down to splay her fingers across her stomach, and swore when she moved her fingers even further to stroke at the coarse hair between her legs. When Jade wrapped her hand around Kanaya’s horn and pulled her even closer, Rose’s voice broke in a high moan. Kanaya let out her own groan at the taste that flooded into her mouth; she nuzzled against the hand stroking her horn.

“This is so perfect,” Jade murmured. “You’re both so pretty.” She tipped her head down and tapped kisses to Rose’s forehead. She brought up her free hand and tilted Rose’s face up enough to kiss her upside down. She giggled and did it again and again. Rose pushed back in the kiss, taking Jade’s hand in hers and holding it to her chest. When she broke away from Jade’s lips, it was only to gasp at the quickening of Kanaya’s fingers inside her. She bit her lip, eyes closing tight. She met Kanaya’s thrusts with her own rocking hips until the pace was too swift, and lay in a trembling mess of burning flesh and begging. Desperately, she let go of Jade’s hand to press one atop Kanaya’s head and hold tight to her hair.

It was the chuckle that Kanaya let reverberate through her tongue that was Rose’s undoing. Her throat tightened; her spine stiffened; her voice shattered on a cry of Kanaya’s name. She seized again and again, hips bucking against Kanaya’s mouth with each tightening. When she finally came down, her breathing had lost any sort of reasonableness: she could only pant, moan, sigh. A loud whimper left her when Kanaya withdrew her fingers and gave her groin a last, long lick. Swallowing against a dry throat, she took Kanaya’s face in her hands and, sitting up, drew her in for a deep kiss. With tiny laps of her tongue, she cleaned away the wetness that had smeared on Kanaya’s face.

Another wet sound made them look up in unison. Jade looked back at them, Kanaya’s fingers in her mouth. A moment passed before she released them entirely, but she gave them another long lick before giggling. She said, “I told you that you taste really good, Rose! Is it okay if I find out what Kanaya tastes like now?”

“I thought...you’d said we both taste good...in our own ways,” Rose mumbled.

“Of course you do, but there’s a big difference between how the skin of your neck tastes and how you taste, uh, down there.”

The gaze she leveled at Jade was, charitably enough, utterly flat. “The naturally occurring lubricant of my vagina, Jade?”

Her grin returned in an instant. “Yeah! Oh, cool! You’re okay with words like that!”

The blank expression persisted for only a few moments more; she let out a soft breath and looked to Kanaya with a smile. She curled her still shaking fingers around the curve of Kanaya’s ear and stroked up to and back from its neat point. “I’m comfortable with using proper terminology, yes. I’ve felt it necessary to explain precisely what it is Kanaya gets herself into.”

“So is there something I should be paying attention to for her?” Jade asked. “Because I’m really happy you came and I want her to come, too. And I’d like it best if she had a great time before we really made her see stars.”

Rose let out a quiet hum. She continued to stroke Kanaya’s ear until it bored her; she moved her hand to one horn. With a slowness afforded by practice, she caught the horn between her first and second fingers and began to sweep her touch up and down. The response was instantaneous: Kanaya’s eyes fluttered shut and a deep rumble rolled from her chest. When her lips parted for breath, the rumble grew louder.

“Oh my God,” Jade whispered. “Oh my _God_ , Kanaya! You _purr_?”

“It’s an antecedent and a follow-up,” Rose murmured.

“Huh?”

“She purrs before she really gets into moaning, and again after she comes. It’s very charming.” She smiled. “But touching her horns isn’t the best way to make her purr, if that’s what you’re interested in.”

“Yeah?”

She gestured to the bottom of Kanaya’s shirt and chuckled when Jade snatched it immediately. In less than a heartbeat, she had pulled it up and over Kanaya’s horns with nary a tear and pitched it off the bed. With some confusion, she watched as Rose made Kanaya shift to sit on the edge of the bed. When Rose settled behind her and leaned back, however, her eyes widened. She scooted close, leaning in to compensate for her lack of glasses.

“ _Wow_ ,” she whispered. She reached out a hand, but paused and looked at Rose. “Is it really okay to—”

Rose took hold of Jade’s wrist and brought her hand flush against Kanaya. A small, firm rise in her flesh on one side of her spine was brilliant green: a perfect circle punctuating the raised green line that stretched the length of her back. Jade brought her other hand to the spot’s twin, brushing her fingertips on both. The purring resumed, Kanaya’s shoulders twitching and pushing back into the touch.

“What are these?” Jade asked. “Kanaya, these things are the same color as your blood.”

“They’re evidently a vestigial remnant of a time when all trolls grew wings,” Rose said. She moved to sit next to Jade and undid the clasp of Kanaya’s bra. When she had cast it to the floor, she brought her lips to the nearest node to kiss it tenderly. The purr sharpened and stumbled into a moan, and another sounded when Rose left her lips where they were and hummed. “While I assume they’re sensitive for most trolls, I’m only acquainted with the sounds Kanaya makes when I touch them, and they’re all very appealing sounds.”

“You can say that again!” Jade put the heels of her hand at the small of Kanaya’s back, pressing her palms down over the ends of the marks. The gasp she heard made her giggle and lick the back of Kanaya’s neck. “I bet you’d have the coolest wings ever, Kanaya! And you’d fly around like the most beautiful superhero and make Rose swoon for you!” She grinned, tapping her elbow to Rose’s. “Right? I can see you being all, ‘ _oooh, Miss Maryam_ ’ if you saw Kanaya flying around and being cool.”

“She’s more than able to make me swoon for her, with or without wings,” Rose replied. She sat up slightly to tip her head in and nip gently at the point of Kanaya’s ear.

“Oh, _Rose_.”

“And I am more than able to make her swoon for me, in turn.”

Jade pouted. “That’s no fair! You know where all her favorite spots are!”

“You shouldn’t try to turn this into a competition, Jade. You’d never be able to outdo me in making Kanaya cry out in the throes of passion.” She smiled, leaning to rest her chin on Kanaya’s shoulder as she cupped a breast. “I’m simply the best there is.”

Her pout grew sulkier. “You’re not even giving me a chance.”

“Oh? I’m not about to let Kanaya’s passion fizzle away to nothing while you putter about not knowing what you’re doing.”

“Rose Lalonde, you are terrible. I can make her come just as hard as you can!”

Her smile slipped into slyness. “And how will you be proving that?”

The pout vanished in the determination that came to her face, and Jade scurried off the bed. She swung back about to stand in front of Kanaya, knocking their knees together briefly before she stilled. Kanaya looked up at her, face flushed and eyes half-closed and a purr rumbling in her throat. Short as she was, it was less a matter of bending down and more one of pulling Kanaya forward for a hard kiss. She slid her tongue past her lips and into her mouth, barely minding the edges of her fangs in her quest to clean the taste of Rose from Kanaya’s tongue.

Rose hummed quietly, massaging the wing-lines with gentle presses of her palms. She brought one hand up to wrap her fingers around a horn and tilted Kanaya’s head back. The movement was returned with Jade kissing fiercer than before, and Kanaya’s purr finally broke into moaning when Rose took the opportunity to nip her shoulder gently. A tiny whine tumbled from her mouth when Jade pulled away from the kiss entirely, but she was shushed with a touch of Jade’s fingers to her lips.

“Trolls aren’t too different from humans, huh,” Jade said. She kneeled down, balancing herself with her hands on Kanaya’s thighs as she went. She put her thumb at the center of Kanaya’s stomach and rubbed at the uninterrupted smoothness. “Yeah, you don’t have bellybuttons or anything, but you still have breasts.” She giggled. “It’s kind of a surprise, but in a good way. Because that means I still get to do _this_.” She brought her mouth to Kanaya’s breast and closed her lips around her nipple.

The sound that left Kanaya’s mouth could be best described as a small, shuddering chirp. It surprised no one but Jade, who pulled back immediately when the sound registered in her ears. She looked up at Kanaya with raised brows and wide eyes, blinking because there was little hope for her vision without her glasses. She could still see Rose’s hand move, however, and when the chirp reappeared at the pinch of a nipple, she grinned again. She made to return to her former place, and she giggled when Rose lifted Kanaya’s breast. With a small kiss to Rose’s fingers, she took Kanaya’s nipple between her lips once more and suckled.

Kanaya moaned softly and slid her fingers into Jade’s hair. She brushed at its tangles and coarseness with tiny pushes, eyes barely open. Were it not for the way her breasts swelled with her deepening breath, Jade wouldn’t have known if she was reacting at all. Kanaya was quiet; there was only a tiny smile on her face. Jade redoubled her efforts: she brought one hand around Kanaya’s back to stroke at the wing-lines. It made Kanaya moan, but it was not the throaty cry she had hoped for. She pouted a moment before lapping patiently at her nipple and moving her free hand beneath her skirt.

Just as her fingers arrived at the wetness smeared thick on Kanaya’s thighs, a sharp gasp made her pause. Jade looked up to see Rose closing her teeth on Kanaya’s shoulder. Rose looked back at her with a tiny quirk to her brows before moving closer to Kanaya’s throat and biting again. Kanaya moaned and clutched at Jade’s hair, pulling her close. Another faint whine skittered from her mouth when Jade took her hands away completely, but a new purr came with Jade unzipping her skirt and pulling it down her legs.

Rose tilted Kanaya’s head forward, exposing the back of her neck for more small bites. She watched over Kanaya’s shoulder as Jade worked at pulling down her panties and chuckled at the sudden seriousness that had come to her face. She pressed her lips below Kanaya’s ear to muffle the laughter that bubbled in her chest at the sight of the seriousness disappearing completely once the cloth was tossed away. Jade was dreadfully shortsighted, and the fact of the matter was that she could not resolve anything properly from any sort of distance. She pushed Kanaya’s legs open gently and leaned in with her fingers ready to quest.

“Wow,” she said. She ran her fingers through the wetness on Kanaya’s thighs, bringing them close to look properly at the faint green tinge that had painted them. She sniffed slowly, taking in the heavy scent of flesh and heat. After a moment, she licked her fingers. A second later, she brought her head down to Kanaya’s legs and began to diligently clean them, moving ever inward.

Kanaya remained still, her body only moving with her deep breathing. Her attempt at calmness was betrayed at the press of Rose’s breasts against the peaks of the wing-lines; she moaned aloud and quivered. Rose sat up on her knees, leaning heavily against Kanaya’s back and wrapping her arms around her shoulders. As she began to fondle her breasts, she brought her lips to Kanaya’s ear.

“It’s a little strange, isn’t it,” Rose whispered. “To have someone that’s not me touching you like that. I know exactly how to make you come, but she doesn’t. But look.” She took Kanaya’s ear between her teeth and made her look down. “She’s devoted to the cause. You can tell.”

Jade had parted Kanaya’s legs enough to bury her head between them. With her ears muffled by Kanaya’s thighs, she took no heed of the whispering above her. Her focus remained entirely on Kanaya, on her taste and the shape of her body. There was no hair to speak of at the crux of her legs, leaving naught but smooth flesh to be covered in her wetness. The wet she cleaned with her tongue was almost the same as what she had taken from Kanaya’s fingers before: still thick, still blazing. She brought it into her mouth and savored the difference between Rose and Kanaya. Rose had been a flavor of depth and of richness; Kanaya was light and sharp. Jade let out a small groan and nuzzled her face against Kanaya.

Rose put her hand in Jade’s hair and pulled gently until she was looked at. She crooked a finger and smiled when Jade lifted her head. “Finger her.”

“Huh?”

She reached down, guiding Jade’s hand back to Kanaya’s groin. She let go long enough to part the slit of skin and feel the wetness drip all over her fingers. Her smile grew to a smirk when she lifted her hand and showed the green tinge upon them. With Jade’s enraptured gaze still focused on her hand, she dropped it again and pushed her fingers swiftly inside Kanaya. A breaking gasp came in time with the jerk of Kanaya’s body and the falling back of her head onto Rose’s shoulder.

“Trolls don’t have quite the same build as humans,” Rose murmured. “Much of our pleasure derives from stimulation of the clitoris, yes?”

Jade swallowed and nodded.

“There’s nothing like that in troll females. As is true for any individual, preferences and erogenous zones vary. But Kanaya...” She chuckled and began to pump her fingers in and out. Kanaya gave a tiny cry, eyes closing tight. “Kanaya likes a hand inside her.”

“Oh.”

“Though if you’re inclined—” She turned her fingers and changed the angle to make Kanaya whimper her name. “—she wouldn’t say no to your tongue joining your fingers.” She bit down on her shoulder; Kanaya gasped again. “Would you, darling?”

“No— _oh_ , no—yes, _yes_ — _please_!”

For a moment, Jade kneeled there stupefied. She shook herself out of it with a grin spreading on her face and dived back in after Rose took her hand away. Her first two fingers slipped inside with ease, moving in and out at any speed she chose. When Kanaya let out a shivering moan, she would change things. She would slow down; she would speed up; she would make her thrusts long and curling; she would press in and in and in with tiny, fierce thrusts that made Kanaya’s thighs shake.

From over Kanaya’s shoulder, Rose watched with a faint smile. She massaged the paths and peaks of the wing-lines, scratching gently at her sides as her hands moved up and down. Every so often, she bit down on Kanaya’s shoulder. The deep gasps that came with the bites were ones Rose wanted to feel, and so she moved one hand around Kanaya’s front to cup a breast. She rolled her nipple between her fingers and whispered, “ _Kanaya_ ,” into her ear over and over.

Jade couldn’t help it; she took her fingers from Kanaya and giggled when she slipped her tongue inside. It tickled, somehow, to have her tongue squeezed by something that tasted so good. She held Kanaya’s legs apart and pressed her tongue in as far as she could. Closing her eyes, she wiggled the tip of her tongue experimentally. Kanaya keened with the sensation, hips bucking so fiercely she pushed Jade away entirely. Giggling once more, Jade returned to her task, bringing her fingers along to open a path for her tongue.

Rose wrapped a hand around Kanaya’s throat to feel the way her cries sounded. She hummed a tune in her ear and kissed its tip. At the third jerk of her body that forced Jade away, Rose chuckled chidingly and dropped her hands to Kanaya’s hips. She held them steady, humming once more to respond to the new note of her moans. The sight of Kanaya’s shaking hands coming to rest on Jade’s head made Rose bury her face in Kanaya’s hair and nuzzle close. She pressed kisses against her hair, moving steadily closer to her ear.

“ _Come_ , darling.”

When she did, it was with a quiet voice. There were no cries of names, no curses hissed. She gasped with each seizing of her body, head falling back to draw in air. Between her legs, Jade held her shaking thighs and drank in the wetness that ran from her. She kissed Kanaya’s legs when there was nothing more to drink, rising up to set her chin on her thigh and kiss her heaving stomach. She giggled as the purring started up again.

The giggling died off with the way Kanaya grabbed the front of Jade’s shirt and hauled her off the floor. For a moment after being pinned to the bed, she was entirely quiet. Kanaya began to kiss her then, tapping her mouth against hers and licking at her lips. Her mouth soon moved down to Jade’s neck, sucking at her skin between each kiss. When she paused to breathe, however, her purrs traveled through her lips to buzz against Jade’s neck, and Jade began to giggle madly.

“Stop!” she said amidst her laughing. “Kanaya, wait a minute!” She made to gently push Kanaya away, but Rose moved in to pin her arms down. There was no choice but to keep giggling as Kanaya purred, and she squirmed at the touch of fingers beneath her shirt. She squealed when Kanaya stroked at her sides, tears welling in her eyes from the laughter. In sputters, she begged, “Stop—wait—please—Kan, Rose—guys, _stop_!”

Rose tapped Kanaya’s horn; the tickling ceased. As Jade drew deep breaths, still giggling, Rose ran her fingers along the curve of her jaw. She wiped away the lines of tears slowly and brought her thumb up to her mouth to lick thoughtfully at the wet. She blinked when Jade caught her wrist.

“Not fair,” Jade muttered.

“What’s not?”

“You guys don’t have to wear glasses,” Jade said. “That means you get to see all the sexy things you do without needing to squint.” She pouted. “That’s not very fair.”

“True, but we’re not the ones responsible for your eyesight,” Kanaya replied. Still purring, she pushed up Jade’s shirt and gently kissed her stomach.

“That’s also true,” Rose said. She leaned down, bringing her lips close enough to Jade’s that they brushed together when she spoke. “We’ll have to do a few things if you want to be unimpeded in seeing us. How do you feel about contact lenses?”

“Bluh.”

“Well said.” She kissed her, brushing a finger against Jade’s chin to make her open her mouth. Only when she had tasted Kanaya on Jade’s tongue did she break the kiss, and with a soft sigh. “Then our only recourse is either to be close enough during sex that you don’t have to squint, which isn’t very difficult to do.”

“Or?”

“Beg pardon?”

She made to speak, but stopped short at the sensation of Kanaya unzipping her jeans. Before she could look down, Rose laid a hand on her breast and squeezed. The pinch of her nipple made her let out a long sigh, and she moaned at the touch of Kanaya’s long fingers to her soaked panties.

“You were asking me a question?” Rose murmured.

“You said—either. Either has an ‘or’ after it, so what’s the ‘or’ thing?”

“Oh, yes. Kanaya, come here.”

Jade let out a whine when the hands left her body entirely. Rose smiled at her before leaning to whisper in Kanaya’s ear. A smile to match curled Kanaya’s lips, and she moved quickly to pull Jade’s shirt over her head, undo her bra, and toss the mass of clothing off the bed. She shifted to lay by Jade’s head, tapping kisses to her chest and throat, while Rose moved down.

“You asked what my ‘or’ was,” Rose said. She pulled down her jeans, taking her panties along as she went. She kissed Jade’s stomach and dipped her tongue in her bellybutton before settling between her legs. “I said we’d have to be close enough for the need to squint to be negated.” She parted Jade’s legs and breathed against her sex when she said, “Either that, or Kanaya and I would simply have to make you close your eyes.”

As Rose began to lick her, long and heavy strokes of tongue, Kanaya kissed her. Jade smiled, pushing back against the both of them. She moaned into Kanaya’s mouth and stroked at Rose’s hair. When she let her head drop back to the bed, she let out a tiny laugh and closed her eyes. “Oh, you’re wonderful.” She turned her head to kiss Kanaya’s shoulder. With a tiny shivering stretch, she rocked into the touch of Rose’s mouth. “God, I love you so much.”

Kanaya smiled, brushing her hair away from her face. She touched her lips to Jade’s brow, to her eye and the fluttering lashes there. Her hand she let roam on Jade’s front, scratching lightly at her stomach or rolling her nipples between thumb and forefinger. She chuckled at the breathy moans that Jade let out, and again at the sight of the broad smile on her face.

“Rose,” Jade moaned. She rocked against the mouth on her, canting her hips. “ _Rose_ , yes—there yes that’s so _good_.” She whimpered at the slow push of Rose’s fingers inside her, but laughed when they stilled. “ _Ah_ , yes. Like that, Rose, like _that_.” Her breath hitched when Rose began to pump her fingers in and out, and she gave up another small laugh with the renewed lapping at her sex.

Jade reached out blindly, groping carefully until she found the side of Kanaya’s face. She pulled her closer to press a kiss to her mouth. She licked Kanaya’s lips and panted against them as Rose’s fingers moved faster. “Yes yes _yes_ I love you two I do I _do_ —yes, there—oh God _yes_!”

A long, high moan poured from her mouth as she came. She shuddered, moving against the both of them in waves. She burrowed into Kanaya’s shoulder, gasping and moaning. Her legs she wrapped tight around Rose, toes digging into her back. When her trembling finally ceased, she let out a long sigh. Then she began to giggle again. She reached down and combed her fingers through Rose’s hair until she looked up. When Rose lifted her head, Jade caught her by the chin and made her crawl up. She waited a moment before pulling Rose down atop her and giggling into her shoulder.

“See?” she said. “This was really fun, right?” She cupped Kanaya’s cheek in her hand and grinned when Rose sat up enough to look at her. “Because you two are really amazing and I love you a lot!”

A pause. Rose let out a tiny laugh. “Yes, Jade, you coming here and suddenly instigating a threesome was ‘really fun.’”

“Humans have a word for what we’ve been doing?” Kanaya asked.

“Yep!” Jade replied. “And you liked it too, right?”

She smiled. She leaned in to kiss Jade and Rose in turn. “Yes, I did. You are a lovely person, Jade Harley.”

Jade giggled. “And Rose Lalonde and Kanaya Maryam are super classy dames, who I was lucky enough to make love to!”

Rose sighed, but there was a smile on her face. “You’re just trying to charm us.”

“If it means I get to do this again, then yeah! I’ll charm the pants and skirts right off of you guys like I did just now, because I am Jade Harley, super sexy awesome bed nomad!”

A pause.

Both Kanaya and Rose laughed then, loud and bright, and Jade joined in with giggles of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> My head canon decided that Jade licks people. Taz called Jade a polyamorous nomad.
> 
> This was the most obvious outcome.
> 
> BONUS LINES FOR JADE:
> 
> if you look on the floor these panties are my lucky panties! they totally worked today.  
> see they have little four leaf clovers.  
> kiss me and pretend i'm irish.


End file.
